Blood Ruby
by Denxdragonxx
Summary: Jack is after a deadly prize.The only person who can help hasnt a clue what is going on.Aden Rosaline, has lost her ship to her first mate.To get it back she must work with Jack to uncover her family secret and get the treasure from her first mate.JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Sun glistened over the green blue waters of the Caribbean Ocean, appearing like a mirror reflecting the on going battle above the surface. Two giant ships were blasting their cannons at each other trying to blow the other out of the water. Shouts from each the captains and crew members filled the air. The sun beating down on the ships making the fight that much more unbearable. One ship had blood red sails, and had been made almost entirely of cherry colored wood. This ship was called Ghastly Bane. Whose Captain was a callous pirate by the name of Aden Rosaline. The other ship had white sails and bore the seal of The British Navy.

Aden was a very slender girl because of spending her entire life on the seas. Her red hair which had been a very deep rich color was now a bright orange red. The sun had beat down on her from sun rise till sun set giving her a dark tan. She wore a pair of black britches, a white shirt that had been stained from sweat, sea salt and dirt and a large black coat with a red silk lining. One thing that always lured men in like a siren's voice were Aden's bright bottle green eyes that always seemed to burn with passion and defiance.

Jumping down from the quarter deck near the wheel to the main deck she slashed an on coming attacker. Turning quickly she kicked another navy man, back before ramming her sword into his chest. Her first mate Adder a old friend of the family that had sailed with her father was fighting of three of the Royal Navy's men. Spotting this she ran passed the rest of her skirmishing crew. People falling dead around her the sounds of cannons blocking out all other sounds. She stabbed one of them in the back, before killing the other with her pistol.

"Thanks for the help Aden. Tis much appreciated." Adder smiled, before pulling out his gun and shooting a man behind his captain.

"No problem Adder least I could do." Aden smiled, before turning around and blocking an attack from an on coming attacker. Parrying and blocking all their attack she quickly cut his arm. "Oh sorry." Before stabbing him in the stomach and throwing him over board.

"RETREAT!" The captain of Royal Navy's ship cried, his men fleeing with him back to their ship. The Ghastly Bane's crew members cheered as they watched the royal navy fall back on their ship to go back to what ever port they came from. Aden jumped on to the quarter deck she raised her bloodied sword.

"LET THEM COME BACK WITH REINFORCEMENTS! WE SHALL DESTROY THEM TOO!" She cried out, pumping her sword in the air.

"HUZZAH!" The crew cried back, happily adrenaline still running through their veins.

"TO CAPTAIN ADEN!" One crew member cried out.

"HUZZAH!" The Crew repeated.

"I say now we head to Tortuga to delve into the pleasures of ale, rum and for my crew the women!" Aden yelled out to her faithful crew. They cheered repeatedly for the pleasures and excitement that awaited them in the next passing days. "Now lets get to work the sooner we get our ship moving the soon we can par take in pleasure!" Her crew scattered around going back to their jobs and removing the bodies of falling crew members and Naval officers.

"Aden, you just like your father." Adder smiled, walking up next to her on the quarter deck. "He was a just and fair pirate."

"Well as just and fair as one can be pillaging and plundering. Besides I owe my life to most to these men they've been around since I was a small girl. I cannot treat them badly it wouldn't be right. Besides I could use some relaxation we've been searching for that damned wretched evil Pearl for two months straight we need provisions and rest I cannot let my men go any longer." She smiled, before going to the wheel and turning the ship to the east to head for the pirate island of Tortuga.

"Aye, we must catch that bastard, once we find him we shall get back the book and get the ring." Nodding in agreement Aden clutched the wheel tightly the thought of that evil bastard killing her father made her blood boil. It may be been six years ago but she was going exact her revenge on the that dark cruel bastard.

"I will." She said darkly only so she could hear herself. " I will kill you Jack Sparrow. You have my word." Later that evening after the crew was asleep Aden stayed up looking out on the silvery waters, the moon casting a ghostly glow on her skin making her look otherworldly. Leaning the side rail of the ship her arms resting one on top of the other in front of her, she thought about how she would kill that bastard Sparrow.

It had been six years since she had seen that cruel manipulative pirate. Her eyes darkened as she thought about how he had used her to get to her father and the book. She had only been nineteen at the time and he had been in his twenties. She had met jack at a tavern called the Robber's Bottle in Tortuga. When she noticed him she knew he had been the one who taken on Barbosa and his crew of undead pirates. Captain Jack Sparrow had been a legend after that, he was known by every pirate. Causally walking over she smiled at him…

_"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Aden asked flashing the return Captain of the Black Pearl a charming smile. Jack looked up at the beautiful red head who had been dressed in her normal black britches but now she was wearing an off the shoulder cotton shirt that complimented her amazing body. Smiling warmly, his eyes looked her over covetously and said. _

_"Why of course love. Take a seat." Taking the seat next to Sparrow she looked at him with warm eyes, taking a sip of the rum she had in the wooden glass. _

_"Are you not Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." She said suddenly, biting her lip then giving Jack a playful smile and her eyes begged him to tell her the story. _

_"So you've heard of me?" Jack grinned still undressing the girl in front of him with his eyes. "What's your name Love?" _

_"I am Aden Rosaline." She said confidently. Rosaline was a well respected Pirate name for good reason. Her father was ruthless with other ships and just with his own crew. _

_"You're Antares' daughter?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair ponder what this meant for himself. Aden nodded and watched the handsome man carefully. After about an hour of wooing the young girl, Jack asked if she could take him to her father. All she wanted to do was please him so she took Sparrow to see her father. When they got there she knocked on the Captain's quarters door and she was called in. Her father after seeing Jack smiled and asked her daughter to leave a moment. Adder entered the room as she was leaving. Jack came out a half hour later. He told her it was nice meeting her and he would love to have the pleasure again. _

_Aden watched as Jack left the ship, smiling as he staggered off. Taking a deep breath in smelling the sweet salty air she exhaled and giggled a little. Adder walked out later panicked. He told her Jack had killed her father and that he stole The Codex Of Ariel. _

Ever since that night she had wanted to kill that manipulative bastard. He had used her and now he was going to kill the son of a bitch. She despised the man and was going to kill him one day. Of course she hadn't found him yet she was starting to think that maybe The Royal Navy had gotten him before her. Of course he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he would never be caught by the Navy. She admired his wit and that was it. Aden had encountered many who had told her that Jack had been through but a while before her. Apparently he was on some sort of quest.

" I will find you Jack Sparrow and when I do you had better hope you can convince me to spare your life." She said standing up still staring out into the cold unforgiving waters of the Caribbean. Turning she walked, slowly back to her Captain's quarters. Her boots clicked against the deck of her ship. She hadn't notice some one watching her from the a dark corner shrouded in shadow by the forecastle deck.

"You will lead me straight to Jack Sparrow. Aden." The person laughed menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Tortuga was nothing like any other port. Whores and loose women roamed the streets in their revealing dresses luring men into dark alley ways so they could make money. Drunken men staggered about, going from tavern to tavern. Some lay unconscious, other sat in alleys vomiting. People picked fights for no reason other than to fight. Tortuga was a lawless place where no respectable person dared step foot. Not even the Royal Navy tried to clean up this island.

"Alright we'll spend three days here! LET US DRINK AND SLAY OUR LUST." Aden yelled, pumping her fist in to the air. Her crew yelled out a cheer before rushing to get into the taverns and sleep with the whores. Chuckling she went into her captains quarters, silently she picked up an emerald green off the shoulder to that clung nicely to her shoulders and complimented her nicely. Striding out of her quarters she made her way off the deck and onto the streets of Tortuga.

Shouts, and cursing greeted her as she walked the streets her hand on the hilt of her sword. Two men burst out of one of the taverns in front of her falling in front of her. When they both got up she had her sword and her pistol out pointed at the two fools.

"Get out of my face and don't ever think about coming near me again or I'll slit your throats or my name isn't Aden Rosaline." She snarled, the two men had sobered up quickly and were nodding feverishly before stumbling off as quick as they could. Aden continued to step over puddles of vomit and unconscious men. She soon found herself at her favorite tavern The Robber's Bottle. Pushing the door open she stepped in and everyone turned to look as she made her way to her favorite seat in the place. It away was the place were she had sat with Jack only because it was at the back and she knew Jack would come back to that chair again.

"Get out of my chair you son of a bitch." Aden snapped, drawing her sword and pointing it at the man. He didn't respond he just continued to drink his rum. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU IGNORANT WHELP!" Stepping around the table her eyes narrowed at the sight before her. There sat Jack Sparrow. He smirked at her looking her up and down like he did the night he murdered her father.

"I heard about you're father." He said his voice holding an almost sincerity if Aden didn't know that he had killed her father she would have been touched by the remark. "You've grown to become quite the captain. A very… bonny one at that." He grinned at her. Kicking the table and knocking over the chauvinistic captain and advancing on him.

"You bastard I knew one day I would find you. I promise you that you will not die a quick death." She growled pausing just far enough to attack him with her sword. Quickly jumping out of the way, he drew his sword.

"What? Love I'm not sure I deserve this." Jack said confusion lacing his voice as he tried to block every attack she threw at him. Jumping on to a table she kicked him back into the bar. Jumped towards him and swung at him with her sword, blocking it Jack tried to force her back wards.

"You killed my father you son of a bitch." Aden spat in Sparrow's face, anger flaming in her green eyes. Pushing her back Jack attacked her back, pushing her out of the tavern and into the streets. He took a swipe at her feet and she jumped taking another at his head. They continued to fight in the streets people stopped and stared.

" I did not kill your father love." Jack replied, trying to disarm her which was hard even for him. She was an excellent swordsman and the sword she used was her father's. The blade was a very dark steel, the guard was oval and the hilt was black and had a single giant ruby on it.

"You're a liar. You killed him and stole the Codex." She yelled, pushing him back with her attacks. The thought of what he had done made her moves faster and stronger, she kept swinging at him with all she was worth. Jack kept parrying, defending himself. The clash of their swords brought people to come and watch. Jack jumped on a barrel, and continued to block and parry. Aden kicked the barrel hard making the barrel and the man on it topple over.

"I did not steal the book. Nor did I kill your father. Aden he was a friend of my father's." Jack tried to tell her. She didn't listen, she just continued to attack him, her heart was racing. Soon Sparrow realized she wasn't going to stop until she killed him or couldn't attack anymore. Disarming her was out of the question because she would just draw her pistol.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your manipulative lies! Die you filthy whelp!" She cried out, swinging at his stomach. Jack jumped back and ran away to find some where that would be more beneficial to him. Just than his friend William came up to him.

"Jack what's wrong?" He asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"DIE SPARROW!" Aden yelled running full speed at the disoriented pirate. Turning quickly Jack deflected the blow.

"Nothing." Jack replied quickly, fighting off the woman in front of him. Jack grabbed Aden's wrist and pulled her close to him.

"I did not kill your father." He told her again, before pushing her backwards and on to her ass when he turned around he saw Adder smiling darkly at him.

"You killed my captain and now I will kill you." Adder growled, taking a swing at Jack. Will drew his sword and blocked Adder's blow. Growling at the blond blacksmith, Adder started to try and over take this pathetic pirate. Aden and Adder fighting side by side like always, they pushed the two Black Pearl pirates on to their ship. Jack started to notice that Aden was begging to get tired. Finally because so was he.

"Aden Love…" She swung at Jack's head and pushed him backwards with her foot.

"LIAR DIE!" She pointed her sword at Jack Sparrow's throat. Her chest rose and fell quickly sweat glistened on her shoulders, collar bone and face. The sword her father had left her trembled as she held it at his throat. Kicking Jack's sword just that much farther from his grasp she began to push the tip of the blade against his neck. "I've waited six years for this." She laughed darkly, pulling the blade back to slash Sparrow's throat.

"So have I." Adder laughed maliciously, pushing William backwards into the side of the ship making him hit his head on the railing and falling unconscious. He hit Aden in the back of the head and her sword dropped to the ground. Her body following it she made a thud as she hit the deck.

Jack jumped up and grabbed the sword that Aden was holding seconds ago to attack Adder only to find he had already made it off his ship. He looked down at the girl laying unconscious. Truth be told he had a soft spot for her, it was part of the reason he went back to Tortuga earlier than he had planned. Through another pirate ship he had destroyed he had learned she was going back to the paradise. Sheathing her sword back into it's sheath he picked her up gently and took her to his quarters. Placing her on the bed Jack looked at her features more closely. She had high cheek bones, full pouty lips and Aden was just the most beautiful and deadly pirate on the seven seas. He took a seat on the couch in his quarters and waited for her to awake.

Groaning Aden could feel herself moving to the rhythm of the high seas. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around and her vision still slightly blurry. Slowly she began to realize she was not in fact on her ship. The bed she slept on had black satin sheets and not red like hers. Sitting up she jumped to her feet sword and pistol drawn. Looking around the room quickly she found Jack Sparrow sleeping on the couch soundly a bottle of rum dangling out of his finger tips.

"Bloody Pirate get up of you're lazy ass! How dare you kidnap me! My crew will find you and flay you alive!" Aden screamed, at the sleepy captain. Jack groaned slowly waking up, not taking his hat off his head he mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" She snarled. Removing the hat Jack spoke more clearly.

"You may not remember but your first mate Adder hit you over the head and he ran off. Leaving you under my care. It would be my assumption that he killed your father." Jack put the hat back over his head. Snatching the hat and throwing it across the room she, stormed out of the captain's quarters.

"I want off this ship immediately! Or you shall face the wrath of Aden Rosaline!" She yelled, ready to fight Jack's crew. They all turned and stared at her, she growled. "NOW YOU LAZY WHELPS!" Turning they all went back to work.

"You must be Miss Aden." An older balding man said, she knew who he was.

"I want off this ship Gibbs. Now I want to go back to the Ghastly bane NOW!" She yelled, drawing her pistol and pointing it at poor Gibbs cocking it.


End file.
